


The Hotel

by ElementalFriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalFriend/pseuds/ElementalFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He awoke with his head pounding, in a place he doesn't recognise.</p><p>After a late night with his friends, Tom finds himself trapped in a hellish hotel filled with many relics of the medieval era. He must find his friends and escape what horrors lie within the cursed hotel's halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue and the first chapter

I wake up to my head pounding I open my eyes and I'm in a room I've never been before where am I, what happened upon looking around the room I find that the room looks very old the only light in the room is coming from a small candle on an end table five meters away from me but the thing that doesn't make sense is I remember being in a brand new hotel with my friends matt and dean, where are they maybe there out in another room I should go look for them. On my way out I grab the small candle on the end table. I try to turn the doorknob

“its locked”

a voice came from behind me I turned quickly to fine a young woman standing behind me

“my name is Claire”

"oh... hi how long have you been standing there?"

" I've been here for twenty or so minutes."

"Oh can you help me get out of this room please?"

"Yes I can but only if I can go with you."

I thought about it for a moment... then I realized I was in no position to decline."OK you can come with me… so how do we get out?"

"Well first we should take the useful items in this room".

“But there’s noth….” Looking around the room I noticed a pile of items in the corner of the room.

"What?... Oh never mind let’s just grab what we need and go".

As I was looking through the stuff I grabbed enough stuff for four people when Claire asked why I grabbed so much stuff. So I told her of my friends who I assumed were somewhere in the building that I assume was an old hotel. She asked why I hadn't told her of them before I told her it wasn't important right now. So we went back to grabbing what was of use to us there where two backpacks that we filled full of useful things like flash lights, batteries, matches, snacks, first aid supplies, water, and other stuff. She gave me the key and I opened the door when we got out side Matt’s wallet was outside the door I picked it up then Claire asked “what is that?”

"its matt's wallet" I told her. Then she asked "why is it there?"

"I don't know" I told her, "because matt would never leave his wallet anywhere other than in his pocket."

"we should go" I told her, so we left down the hallway. We came to a fork in the hall “left or right” I said as I turned to Claire, she pointed left. her face pale looked the hallway walls and floor were covered in blood and laying sprawled out on the floor was small boy with his chest ripped open and his leg only attached by a small amount of flesh. His eyes where white, a look of horror on his face, his blond hair soaked with blood. It looked like he was trying to get away from something. There were flies buzzing around his lifeless corpse, I gagged suddenly feeling light headed. I fell against the wall, the wall gave way and I fell into a room dust and debris fell on my face, I closed my eyes. After several seconds I open my eyes to see the roof of the room had lifeless corps hanging from the rafters, I dashed out of the room and threw up,

“what the hell is this place?” Claire screamed.

"I I don’t know" I stammered " but we need to find Matt and Dean and then get the hell out of here!". She nodded and helped me up, then we ran as if to get away from all the mangled corpses.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to ideas and feedback in the comments


End file.
